


Three In the Storm

by meiyamie



Series: I Want You for Worse or for Better [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimentation, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, sexual curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: It's a stormy afternoon and Sugawara is stuck at Shimizu and Oikawa's shared apartment. Characters are aged up to freshmen college. Smut warning.





	1. Hard Rain Warning

**Author's Note:**

> -Standard disclaimers apply. And hell no, I haven't earned a cent from this.  
> -This fic has explicit content, so 18+ aged readers only. My other fanfics in this series are more appropriate for younger teens and minors.  
> -This is set some time after 'Right About Now', my Haikyuu multific.  
> -In my head, I figure Oikawa would be some kind of a sex god.  
> -'Darling' and 'love' are used between Shimizu and Oikawa because I can't bring myself to use weeb speak here. The Japanese equivalents would have been 'anata' (beloved/love) and 'koishii' (darling). Apologies if it sounds off, but you can blame the English language for that. That is possibly the only smart thing I have to say about this fic.  
> -If you liked this, leave a kudos. If you want to have a constructive chat about it, leave a comment or tweet me at meiyamie. You can also e-mail me at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A typhoon had hit Tokyo on the weekend that Koushi had chosen to visit Kiyoko and Tohru. He sighed as he watched lightning flash and the rain beat against the windows of the apartment that Kiyoko and Tohru shared.

“Sorry to be a burden on you two, I know you had plans for tonight.” He apologized from his spot on the floor, with his back leaning against their bed. Tohru was lying down on the queen sized bed he shares with Kiyoko, his head propped up with one hand as he went through his school readings.

“No worries, Suga,” Kiyoko assured him as she returned to him from the kitchenette area to serve a hot mug of tea, “I know we’d be just as worried if you were out there in the rain. It’s a long way back home after all.” She sat next to him, and looked up at Tohru, “Are you getting any studying done with Suga and I yakking over here?”

“Excuse me, I keep up even with you here with me.” Tohru lightly chided, “That was my parents’ biggest objection to this set-up – they see you as a threat to my sports scholarship.”

“Remember not to blame me if you feel like you missed a question in your quizzes, Tohru.” Kiyoko reminded him, “I did warn you that Suga would be coming over.”

“I won’t, my darling, come on.”

Sugawara snorted into his cup.

“I’m still not used to you two being this lovey-dovey now after what we went through last year.”

“Tohru is helping me deal with the trauma of distrust and betrayal, is all.” Kiyoko joked.

“Agreeing to move in with me is one very extreme way to deal with that, Shimizu,” Tohru teased back. He closed his books and brought it with him as he slid down between them on the floor. He put his readings under the low table that also served as their study and dining area, then wrapped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder, pulling her in to lay an affectionate kiss by her temple.

“She won’t admit it, but she can be such a drama queen.” Sugawara joked. Kiyoko glared at him. “Well, you are!”

“Speak for yourself,” Kiyoko scoffed as she entwined her hand with Tohru’s. “How’s Asahi?”

Sugawara sighed.

“I’ll get there.”

“You said that last summer!”

“There’s never a right time!”

“There never will be.” Tohru interjected, “Remember, I still asked this girl out when she hated my guts.”

“But I don’t want Asahi to hate my guts.” Sugawara whimpered.

“That’s the risk you have to take in love and threesomes.” Tohru quipped.

In spite of himself and his very real concerns, Sugawara had to laugh.

“Where did that come from?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t be mad, darling. I refreshed Mr. Refreshing, didn’t I?”

“Is that observation from personal experience?” She pried.

“Is this something you two want to talk about after I leave?” Sugawara asked.

“No, he can answer that now. You’ll be nagging me about it after anyway.”

“My... fondness for sex is hardly a secret.” Tohru admitted, looking between them. “So it was high school, I was on TV and in the media a lot for my time with Seijo, and I had my share of admirers. I had to figure out some creative ways to...manage them.”

“Huh.” Sugawara was thoughtful.

Kiyoko was very quiet. Tohru squeezed her hand and looked at her with concerned affection.

“Kiyoko-chan, that was years ago before I even knew you existed.”

“So you and Riyoka...?”

“No, Riyoka was never that generous. When we weren’t dating though...it was a curiosity that I sated very quickly.”

“How can you manage two at a time?” Sugawara wondered.

“You can stimulate multiple areas, even high school Biology class confirms that if you listen closely enough.”

“But I mean, with one partner, don’t you want to be fully focused for maximum effect?”

“I had help, so to speak.”

“I don’t know if this is conversation should be considered friendly, even if it is with you two – my boyfriend and my best friend.” Kiyoko said.

“Alright, I’ll stop.” Tohru apologetically kissed her  hand, and lightly nuzzled his face against hers.

Sugawara watched them, thoughtful. He put his mug on the table.

“I should take the risk then.” He said, as if he were voicing a thought that had crossed his mind.

“And tell Asahi that you are gay and that you like him?” Kiyoko asked, “Yes, you should take that risk.”

“I will practice by asking you two if you would like a threesome.”

“Koushi!” Shocked, Kiyoko grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him, which Sugawara expertly caught in his hand.

“See? Just like that, I’m a little braver. And I knew you’d reject me. Now I can ask Asahi.”

“You were serious?” Tohru asked, amused.

Sugawara paused, thinking about it. He looked up outside the window, where the rain poured.

“I was half-joking. But if any of you want to take it seriously, I would not object at all. There are worse ways to spend a stormy late afternoon.”

“How about that, Kiyoko-chan? Two men? Doting on you? A serious offer.”

Kiyoko looked closely at Tohru.

“Is this because you like Suga, Tohru?” She asked.

“He’s cute, but it’s not just about him. I love you, Kiyoko, and I also like sex a lot. So like I said, I’m not averse to the idea if ever.”

“Tohru, have you done guys before?” Sugawara asked curiously.

“Yes. And Kiyoko knows about that.”

Kiyoko nodded as she leaned her head against Tohru’s shoulder, listening as she watched him caress her fingers.

“So you’re...?”

“Straight. I still prefer girls.” Tohru admitted, and involuntarily he stroked Kiyoko’s hair, “But I am of the unpopular opinion that sex knows no gender. It’s hormones, it’s biology, and humans will find ways to be stimulated.”

“I never imagined you to be so thoughtful.” Sugawara mused.

“He’s full of surprises.” Kiyoko affirmed.

A moment paused among the three of them, and they heard a rumble of thunder pass.

“Did you ever kiss?” Tohru asked Sugawara and Kiyoko.

Kiyoko smiled wryly, “That night he realized he was gay. I turned him gay.”

“You did not.” Tohru chided, “Kiyoko.”

“Yeah, Kiyoko-chan. I was like this even before we dated.”

Kiyoko gave a shy smile as she hooked her arms around Tohru’s and nuzzled against him.

“Oh you two, leaving me out after such a heavy and sexualized subject.” Sugawara accused.

“Fine then.”

To both their surprise, Kiyoko suddenly straddled herself on Tohru’s lap, “You can watch Suga. And up to you if you want to do anything.”

“Huh?” Sugawara was astonished, then he burst out laughing, “Who are you and what have you done to Shimizu?! Oikawa, you are a terrible influence!”

“No, this is all her.” Tohru did not look surprised at all, and was tender as he addressed the dark-haired beauty on his lap, “My darling, it was just a conversation, you don’t have to feel that this is any kind of obligation. I am,” He cupped her face in his hands, drawing her in for a sweet kiss, “more than happy with you and only you.”

“Well now I’m kind of curious, really. And I have seen the comics...so I guess, if you’re both alright with it...” She looked at Tohru, then at Sugawara.

Sugawara gave a chuckle again, then turned his full body in their direction.

“Let’s take it slowly, Kiyoko-chan. You do your thing first, and see how you feel about me watching you.”

“Fine.” Kiyoko scoffed, then she placed her palm over Tohru’s chest and kissed him deeply. Tohru rested his hands on Kiyoko’s hips, stroking them with his thumbs as he kissed her in return. He started gently, touching his tongue to hers first before the kiss turned even more heated. Kiyoko gave a sigh, parting her lips to allow him to run his tongue over hers, giving a soft and needy sound as he ran his hand over her sides and her back. He gave a murmur in response as he felt Kiyoko move over him, feeling a warmth grow in his crotch area knowing full well that only clothes separated them from each other. Conscious of Sugawara watching them, he raised his right hand to cup her breast, running his hands over its round shaped and circling the area where her nipples would be.

Kiyoko trailed a hand through Tohru’s brown hair, and traced a finger down his cheek. As she did, she turned slightly to Sugawara, “You alright, Suga?” She asked softly.

Sugawara was biting his lip as he watched them, his fingers curled up from the tension. He barely stifled a small undecipherable sound as he nodded.

“That’s going to hurt later if you don’t do anything about it you know.” Tohru had peeked at him in between caressing Kiyoko, patiently waiting for her go-signal for them to continue. “Get over here. Choose who you want to kiss first – her or me?”

Sugawara breathed deeply and shut his eyes.

“Just continue. I like hearing you two.”

“Hmnnn.” Tohru turned back to Kiyoko, running his hands hands down Kiyoko’s rump. He gave a squeeze, looking deep into her eyes, “Your naughtiness never ceases to surprise me, darling.”

“I aim not to lose you to boredom,” Kiyoko replied, her voice dropping, aroused by his ministrations. Before Tohru could reply, suddenly, he realized that Sugawara was going up to him. Tohru gave Kiyoko one last kiss before turning to Sugawara to kiss him too.

From what Kiyoko could see, Tohru was trying to give him the same intensity and closeness he gave her but it was Suga who was more chaste and still.

“Don’t be shy, Suga,” Kiyoko encouraged. “You can kiss a little longer.”

Tohru pulled away, allowing Sugawara to answer.

“I don’t linger in casual sex.” Sugawara clarified. “This is fine. Are we keeping our clothes on?”

To answer, Kiyoko put away her glasses and pulled off her long-sleeved blouse. Tohru gave a murmur of approval, and he lightly grazed his hand against Sugawara’s lips before pulling it away to join the other so he could massage Kiyoko’s breasts. Kiyoko gave a moan, then worked on undoing the button of his jeans and pulling the pair off him. She had to stand to do so, and pulled off her own pants in the process.

“Bed.” She ordered. “I’ll get the condoms.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tohru replied, and he quickly rose up to his feet, followed by Sugawara, undressing as they did. Before stepping into bed, Tohru made it a point to wait for Kiyoko. She returned quickly, handing each of them a condom foil. Sugawara and Tohru took a moment to tear it open, and slip it over their penises.

Afterwards, Tohru got her hand to pull her in as they climbed in, with Kiyoko between him and Sugawara.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Tohru told her.

“I do.” Kiyoko assured him.

Sugawara was on Kiyoko’s other side, “And we’ll always be friends, ok, Shimizu?” He pressed a kiss on her bared shoulder.

“Yes. Always.”

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief.

“So. Suga. What would you like to do?”

“Where do we start? I really don’t know.”

“Here, try touching Kiyoko-chan. Touch whatever part you’d like.”

“Hmnnn...” Sugawara lightly caressed her, massaging her shoulders, then going down her arms. As he did, Tohru kissed her, his hands following the trail Sugawara made. He curiously followed the curve of her breast, and gently squeezed it, noting how soft it was under his touch. Kiyoko murmured his name as he did, and he felt her shift her hips between them.

“Try,” Tohru suggested between kisses, “In between her legs.”

“Hmn?” Sugawara moved his hand between them, and Kiyoko gave a hiss.

“Yes, a little lower.”

Sugawara did, but hesitated. Going further felt off to him, and he frowned. Tohru caught it though.

“Looks like I have to be in between you two, ok darling?”

Kiyoko’s eyes were lidded with arousal.

“Ok, Tohru.” She murmured.

He gently switched places with her, rolling her over so she could settle on his other side. At that point, Sugawara grew braver, and he reached down to cup Tohru’s manhood in his hands. He was not a bad size, just a little bigger than most of Sugawara’s previous partners. The thought crossed his mind that Asahi would be bigger than him, and he could feel his own penis harden slightly at the thought.

“Ah...” Tohru gave a sigh as Sugawara had begun to stroke him. “Don’t be afraid to put a little more grip into it. Tighten then let go, Yess...Ah...”

Sugawara obeyed, watching Tohru’s closed eyes tighten as he did.

On the other end, Kiyoko gently scooted down. While Sugawara was concentrated on seeing Tohru’s expressions of pleasure, Kiyoko chose to make her mark by licking his balls. Tohru gave a louder moan as they heard suckling sounds from Kiyoko’s end. Sugawara was surprised to feel her hands brush against his own penis, making it twitch slightly at her touch.

“Will you be able to take two, Kiyoko-chan?” Tohru panted.

“I don’t think so, dear.” Kiyoko replied. “Sugawara, wait. Hand off him for a bit.”

Sugawara complied, and Kiyoko scooted over Tohru, raising her hips over him. Tohru gave a happy sigh, and sat up to greet her.

“Suga, get behind Kiyoko. I’ll take care of her, but you keep massaging her chest, ok?

“Got it.” Sugawara got behind Kiyoko then, kneeling in the space between Tohru’s legs.

Kiyoko raised herself over him again, and sheathing Tohru completely in her. They gave a sigh as she did, and Sugawara wrapped his arms around her from behind to squeeze her breasts. Tohru’s eyes were dark as he watched them, and Kiyoko started to move, slowly moving herself up and down Tohru’s length.

“God...Suga...Kiyoko...” Tohru croaked. As Kiyoko picked up the pace, he felt the pressure building in him, and he was bordering on whatever last vestige of sanity he had. He was short of just pounding into Kiyoko, and grabbing Sugawara in for a rough kiss and then some. But he was dealing with two newbies, so he’d save that for that another time.

It also occurred to him that they could do more.

“Kiyoko,” He ordered, “Switch positions. Sugawara, we keep lube in the first drawer in the closet. Look under the handtowels.”

“Alright.” Sugawara slowly got up to his shaky knees, and went over to their small closet. As he did, Tohru grew more furtive as he kissed Kiyoko right on the mouth and down her neck. One hand moved down, feeling her wetness between her thighs and tweaking the nub between her folds that he knew would drive her over the edge with the right pressure.

“Tohru,” Kiyoko sighed.

“Found it.” Sugawara called, then headed back to them.

“Well, Sugawara, up to you where you’re going to put it.” Tohru told him as he moved over Kiyoko. He kissed her again, murmuring words of affection as he moved his own penis to enter her. Kiyoko rested her hands on Tohru’s shoulder, moving her gaze from him to the white-haired bpy behind him.

“This is hot.” Kiyoko whispered.

Tohru smirked.

“Yeah, it is.”

He entered her then, sighing as her familiar warmth sheathed him. He moved in and out of her slowly, keeping a steady pace to start. As he did, Sugawara opened the lube and spread it on his fingers, watching them. The tug of his arousal made him slightly uncomfortable, and he quietly caressed himself at first as he watched them.

“Suga looks shy, my love,” Kiyoko said out loud.

“Mnmm, he shouldn’t be.” Tohru replied, slightly moving his head to the side to look at him before turning back to Kiyoko. “This is all in good fun after all.”

“Y--” Kiyoko’s voice caught as Tohru hastened his strokes in her. “Yeah.”

“Slow down a bit.” Sugawara whispered, and Tohru complied. Suga moved his hand over Tohru’s butt, admiring its curves and its firmness, “Good to see you’ve taken care of your form.” He complimented.

“We’re both so very lucky.” Kiyoko agreed, and Tohru chuckled again.

Sugawara slowly inserted a finger into him and moved it up and down. Tohru moaned loudly as he did, “Tight,” Sugawara said observantly, shivering slightly as he imagined the sensation.

“Try going in.” Tohru urged. He thrusted against Kiyoko again, and felt her tighten against him, “Come on, so we can make the most out of it.”

Sugawara took a deep breath.

“Come on, Suga, you can do it.” Kiyoko encouraged.

“Alright.” Sugawara whispered.

He pulled his fingers out, and got on his knees behind Tohru. Tohru gave a hiss, preparing himself. He pulled himself partly out of Kiyoko, arching his back slightly with his butt pointed towards Sugawara. Sugawara held his hips, and very slowly positioned his penis between the cheeks of his buttocks. He added a little extra lube over his organ right before he slowly entered.

“Fuck.” Tohru gave a curse, but it was hardly unpleasant. The hardness behind him had that touch of discomfort, but he liked it. He liked that it was rough, and his penis twitched in excitement, knowing what was to come. And with that, he thrust into Kiyoko again. “You lucky girl,” He whispered to her, meeting her gaze.

“Tohru.” Kiyoko whimpered, bracing herself.

And with that, Tohru was barely in control. He shoved against Kiyoko as Sugawara pumped in and out of him. Kiyoko made pleading sounds as he did, and Tohru was sure that words had spilled from his mouth but had no idea what it was he was saying, knowing only desire and the sound of their bodies moving. It was heated and burning and wet, and he could feel the contrast between Kiyoko’s softness and Sugawara’s erection in him on the other end. Sugawara grew more confident, and rocked against him. They found a pace that worked out for all three of them, and Kiyoko felt herself slightly dizzy from the stimulation – seeing these two gorgeous men before her and feeling her love inside and on her. She could feel it getting more tense, and she felt lightheaded as she reached her first wave of pleasure.

Tohru grit her teeth, feeling the squeeze around him.

“Kiyoko,” His voice croaked, “Darling,”

“Tohru...love...” Kiyoko moaned. “Suga.”

The smack of their bodies against each other continued. Tohru was simply containing himself, but he could also feel that Sugawara was close.

“Come on.” He urged, “Harder, Suga. Yeah.” He bucked even further towards Suga, encouraging him.

Suga took a deep breath, then let go, bucking towards Touya, who bucked towards Kiyoko.

He could feel a squirt from Sugawara coming inside him, and Tohru releasing a moan as he came into Kiyoko.

Sugawara fell back, and Tohru fell onto Kiyoko’s side, remembering to catch her hand in his.

They lay there, panting for a minute. A rumble of thunder passed before one of them made another sound. It was from Tohru, with that familiar chuckle from when he’s impressed or envious of something.

“So spoiled you.” Kiyoko teased, her voice sounding sleepy.

“So were you, Kiyoko.” Tohru reminded her, placing a kiss by her lips again. Kiyoko blinked at him, and he caught that ghost of a smile on her right before she turned to Sugawara at the foot of the bed.

“How are you, Koushi?”

“Fine. Talk about being accommodating guests, really. I’m going to wash some of this off. This got messy.” He moved to slip off the bed.

“Alright.”

Sugawara padded to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. They could hear the sound of the faucet turned on and the water running. As he did, Tohru slipped the condom off him and tied it up, tossing it into the nearby wastebasket.

Outside, the rain had slowed down to a lighter patter. The sky would flash on occasion, indicating lightning.

“Looks like Suga will have to stay over.” Kiyoko said.

“I don’t mind.” Tohru said.

“Stay in between us ok?”

“I will, darling.”

“I like...” Her voice trailed off, “I like watching you two.” There was a tint of pink on her cheeks.

“I know.” Tohru chuckled.

Before she could say another word, Sugawara stepped out of the bathroom.

“What are we talking about now?” He asked, as he picked up his briefs and slipped them on.

“Kiyoko liked watching us.” Tohru told him.

“Oh Kiyoko, we all knew you had quite a mind beneath that cool exterior.” He pulled a shirt over him.

“Why are you getting dressed?” Kiyoko asked.

“I sleep in my underwear and a shirt because I’m a good boy. I bet this exhibitionist you call your boyfriend sleeps in the nude.”

“So judgey, Sugawara.” Tohru huffed, and stuck his tongue out at him.

“I was a part of your little fantasy come true this one time, but don’t expect this to happen too often.” Sugawara shook his finger at them as a warning, but kept his voice light, “I may be the guest for you two, but sometimes I want to be a star. And also, sorry Shimizu, but any plans on pulling your clothes back on?”

Kiyoko sighed, then lightly tapped Tohru.

“You’re closer, Tohru, get me my shirt. At this point my breasts clearly offend Koushi.”

“He didn’t look so offended when he played with them earlier.”

“Oi.” Sugawara stuck his lower lip out as if he were a little boy sulking, and Kiyoko gave a soft laugh at the sight.

Tohru passed the shirt to her, and she pulled it over her. He remained between her and Sugawara, but kept one arm spooned around Kiyoko.

Sugawara yawned.

“Thanks for having me over guys.” He told them, as he settled in for his post-sex nap.


	2. When it Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara was flexible but he liked receiving just a little more than giving. He also had a strong hunch, even without Kiyoko’s input, that Oikawa was the complete opposite – he liked the power of being generous so to speak. And in the dark of night, he was itching to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week my brain fixated on Oikawa being a sex God, is all. Happy reading, fellow fujojos.

The hard rain had softened to drops that gently pattered against the window. Tohru woke up on his right, facing Kiyoko, who slept peacefully with her hands tucked under the side of her face. Tohru took the moment to admire how her fair skin seemed to glow in what little light that streamed in from the outside. He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss upon her forehead, a show of affection and thanks to her for having given him that second chance... and even indulging him from time to time.  
  
One such indulgence was sleeping soundly on his other side. Tohru didn’t think much about it as he felt a warmth in his crotch, recalling  what they did with Sugawara right before they had turned in for the night. And Tohru, comfortable in his own skin, had not pulled on clothes at all. He liked sleeping in the nude, with just the blanket and usually Kiyoko wrapped around him.  
  
He slowly sat up, scooting down to the foot of the bed. He knows his body well enough, and based on what he knows of Sugawara, it would be advisable to get ready.  
  
He slipped quietly off the bed, and padded over to the drawer where they kept their condoms. He got two, and headed back to the bed. He squeezed in between them again, but this time faced the boy.  
  
"Suga." He whispered. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Mnmm?" Sugawara slightly moved his face in his direction. "Has the storm stopped?"  
  
"You'll be able to go home later, I think." Tohru whispered.  
  
"Nice." Sugawara yawned.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to do stuff."  
  
At that, Sugawara half-opened one eye. "Are you for real, Oikawa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your girlfriend is right there."  
  
"I’m sure it won’t be something she’ll object to. What do you say?"  
  
Sugawara grumbled.  
  
"Oikawa, you and Kiyoko aren't some tricks I picked up off a dating app. I’m not some piece of meat for your sole pleasure."

"You aren't. You're my girlfriend's best friend, and one of the most talented volleyball players I had to face on court. You're also quite good looking and know your way... _around._ "  
  
Sugawara paused and considered it. He also noticed,  "Geez, Kiyoko sleeps like the dead, doesn't she?"  
  
Oikawa gave a nod. He couldn't help himself as he pressed his body against Sugawara's back intentionally pressing his cock between his buttocks. Sugawara sighed.  
  
"So that's your set for this round, Great King?" He taunted.  
  
Oikawa smirked, wrapping an arm around him.   
  
"That last one was all about you," Sugawara said accusingly.  
  
"I know, that's why I am offering you another go," As he spoke, one hand wandered to Suga's briefs, tracing the top of it, “I wouldn’t mind giving you something.”

Sugawara weighed his options.

“Are you sure Kiyoko won’t mind?”

“I’m sure.”

“Why me and not her?”

Oikawa wet his lips.

“I like trying new things.”

Sugawara took a deep breath, knowing that Oikawa’s hand just had to go a little lower. He could feel himself being roused by the promise of being given that  ‘something’. Sugawara was versa but he liked receiving just a little more than giving. He also had a strong hunch, even without Kiyoko’s input, that Oikawa was his complete opposite. And in the dark of night, he was itching to give.

“Go then.” Suga whispered.

He could feel Oikawa inch closer and press a kiss upon his shoulder as he slid his hand under the material of his briefs. Slowly, Oikawa started to stroke him, alternating with kisses at the nape of his neck. Sugawara gave a sigh as he relaxed into his arms.

“Once this picks up, we’ll need to relocate.” Sugawara warned. “Even Shimizu won’t be able to sleep through what I’m sure you have in mind.”

“But she can wake up and catch us in the act.” Oikawa’s voice was smoky as it brushed by the top of Sugawara’s ear, making him shiver.

“I really wouldn’t...Ah.... bother her.” Sugawara whispered, his voice catching, “Come on. At least let’s leave her in the bed.” In spite of himself, he had started to wiggle away from Oikawa to give themselves some distance.

“Ah, fine then.” Oikawa surrendered, and let him go. Sugawara quietly slipped off the bed and onto the floor. Oikawa followed, and handed him a condom. Sugawara’s eyes swept over him and what he could make of his chistled body in the darkened room. He could hear the tear of the wrapper as Oikawa slipped on the rubber.

Sugawara slipped off his shirt, then his briefs. Once he did, he could feel Oikawa go over to him, palming up his thighs before sliding the upper part of his body down. Sugawara gave a soft groan as he felt Oikawa's mouth on his dick, twirling his tongue around it. Sugawara kept his hands on the floor, the bed supporting his back. Oikawa murmured as he suckled on Sugawara, and oh god did he know how to use his mouth. The slight pop and slick sounds made his dick harden and twitch.

As Oikawa felt that he was hard enough, he pulled himself up fully. He looked straight at Sugawara as he lifted his own hand to wipe his mouth.

Sugawara reached behind him for the tube of lube that they had discarded earlier. He moved himself forward as he opened it, spreading some on Oikawa. His touch was deliberate and slow, slicking it up and down his length until he was sure that he too was hard enough. A playful thought crossed his mind, and he touched his penis to his. Oikawa gave a gasp, with a mischievous sound rumbling from the bottom of his throat. He rubbed against him again, watching his expressions contort as he lost himself into lust.

“My turn now.” Sugawara reminded him. He slowly turned his back, and got on his knees. He braced  himself by hanging on to the edge of the bed. His eyes flicked up, seeing part of Kiyoko’s sleeping form from where he was.

Oikawa knelt over Sugawara, trailing his tongue down the boy’s back. One hand massaged his butt, while using the other to traced the curves of his body with one finger. Sugawara gave a moan as raised himself slightly, pressing back towards Oikawa and feeling that wetness and heat at the rim.

“Got you.” Oikawa said simply, as he eased himself into him. First the tip, then very slowly full dick in. Sugawara gasped at the intrusion, quivering slightly from it. Oikawa sank into him with one relieved moan right before he started his thrusting into a steady pace. Sugawara panted as he did, losing himself into the motion, feeling a shiver down his spine as he lost himself into their movements. He closed his eyes, giving into Oikawa. But while Sugawara could feel himself getting into it, he heard rustling on the bed’s end. Bleary-eyed, he saw that Kiyoko had sat up, rubbing her eyes of sleep. Oikawa slowed down his thrusts as she did, and Sugawara gave a soft sound of protest but forced himself to still.

“Hello darling,” Oikawa greeted her, “Sorry if we woke you.”

Kiyoko murmured a greeting in response as she stretched. She turned towards them, still sleepy, letting her legs down as she sat at the edge next to where Sugawara was. She ruffled Sugawara’s hair, “Hello Koushi.”

“H-hey.” Sugawara whispered back.

Kiyoko rubbed her eyes, looking from Sugawara to Oikawa, “Can I watch?”

“Of course.” Oikawa replied, his voice hazy but with that assured tone. Sugawara was part-amused and part-baffled at how that exchange was as casual as asking for a cup of coffee. A chuckle escaped him, but as he did, Oikawa dug his hands into his his hips and slammed into him. Sugawara gave a half gasp as he did. Oikawa rolled his hips, then thrust roughly. This continued for longer, and before they both knew it, Sugawara came with a loud gasp.

As Sugawara caught his breath, Kiyoko slipped off the bed. Oikawa slowly extracted himself from Sugawara, allowing the other boy to roll over and remove his condom to dispose it before climbing back into bed. Kiyoko went over to Oikawa, settling herself on his lap as he remained seated on the floor up. 

Oikawa made a grab for Kiyoko, claiming her with hungry, open-mouthed kisses. She gasped into them, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm as one hand wandered down his bare chest. The other hand pulled his hair as she slowly positioned herself to sink onto his length. Oikawa groaned her name as she started moving over him, and he rocked his hips to meet her every stroke. She didn't mind as he grew more impatient and rough with her, knowing that his previous pace was interrupted. This round was clearly Oikawa's after all. She felt him come in her, with her name in the groan that left his lips. Spent, he fell back, and Kiyoko pulled out.

Sugawara waited a beat longer before slowly sitting up, catching the sight of Oikawa as he moved to rest his head on his girlfriend’s lap, entwining his hand with hers.

“Oh you two.” Sugawara gave a resigned yet knowing sigh, “Especially you,” He half-scolded Oikawa.

Oikawa feigned an innocent look, followed by Kiyoko lightly swatting him on the side of his arm, “He’s right, you know. You are way too energetic.”

“Then don’t spoil me.” Oikawa said playfully. A teasing finger tapped the side of her face by her chin, “Keep me in line.”

“Oh that’s what you really want, huh?”

“You can start by making him wear underwear to sleep, Shimizu.” Sugawara said.

“But it’s so constricting!” Oikawa gave a playful whine.

“Don’t be such a baby, Tohru,” Kiyoko chided, “Come on.”

“No fun.”

“Oh it’s because we had fun that you’re going to have behave a bit from now on.”

Oikawa gave in and pulled on a pair of boxers right before he returned to bed with Kiyoko. This time, it was Kiyoko who lay down between them.

“You are officially my strangest friend.” Sugawara told her with affection.

Kiyoko gave a resigned sigh, and smiled at him. She gave a friendly kiss on his cheek right before rolling over to embrace Oikawa.


End file.
